149149-new-player-woes
Content ---- ---- ---- Speaking from a PvE view. I see the problem, exiles are more popular due to the faction being good and Aurins. Dominion seems to be pick by hardcore players who don't want to have play for fun players in their raids/PvP. Edited January 22, 2016 by goff01030 | |} ---- I agree entirely. It is getting ridiculous. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Are you in the EntityLFM channel? | |} ---- ---- No at least I dont believe so, I bounce back and forth between zone chat and a few others. To be honest I can't say I've even seen someone say anything in chat outside of the dominion capital city and even then its pretty slim pickings :( | |} ---- ---- We have a bunch of players in my guild who "play for fun" and raid. There's even someone trying to get more "play for fun" types into battlegrounds and arenas. Within the faction itself there are also players who don't care much for raiding and are more into housing or even making sweet costumes. I think we have rather diverse interests, but there's simply less of us than Exiles. | |} ---- ---- I'd love to meet/socialize with some of your guildies then, I'd rather not have to ditch my dominion toon and completely start all over again, I like Wildstar but not sure I'm ready to commit to a 2nd toon at the moment to be honest :/ lol | |} ---- ---- To be honest, when I was still reseaching Wildstar, I was trying to find out what class/race/faction I wanted to play, I was going to make a Draken. I watched a ton of videos on character creation, then I saw the Chua. As soon as I realized the Chua was on the dominion side, I thought to myself "So which exile race do I want to be?" lol. I don't know why, but something about the Chua was such a turn off. There was really nothing luring me into either faction. I was between Draken and Aurin. The Chua did the rest of the work for my decision making. I was just imagining dungeons, raids, and PvP and running around with Chuas. Killing them sounded better ;P So I chose the opposite faction. | |} ---- Lol. And what a shocker. It's an Aurin player that says that. Sigh. Edited January 22, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- What is wrong with Aurin? | |} ---- The fact that 90 percent of the population plays them. They should just call this game Aurinstar and stop pretending like there are two factions, because those stupid anime cat people are the only thing anyone plays. Seriously though, I'm willing to bet there's more aurin than there are Dominion players. Aurin have got to be the largest reason by far that there will never be any faction balance, because everyone has to play as the anime cat people in every mmo that has them. Edited January 22, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I dunno about anime cat. If that is your observation, then so be it. I am not an anime fan, so I dunno. I just wasn't compelled to play the other races personally. Sure, there are a lot of players that play Aurin, but you can't really blame people for that. Aurin are aesthetically pleasing to many while the other races are aesthetically pleasing to fewer. | |} ---- The fact is that the populations are always going to be absurdly skewered in favor of the exiles because of aurin. And you dont have to be anime fan to like an anime aesthetic style. Edited January 22, 2016 by Mental Surge | |} ---- I had to fix mine. I needed something more befitting the depravity of someone that slaughters thousands of creatures, humanoids and machines mercilessly with a dull cordless circular saw and the lucent manifestations of psychic dementia. Also, her top also looks SUPER cute with those leggings... Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to farm more pristine jabbit skulls to finish off this "friendship bracelet" quest. | |} ---- Just to make sure, are you on the Entity server? Otherwise, I can't help ya. If you are, send me a message and I'll be happy to answer any questions/concerns you have along with sending an invite your way if that's what you want. Cutest Aurin ever! Edited January 22, 2016 by Spider Bro Jenkins | |} ---- Ms Brown be slacking on smelling new players! :ph34r: Anyway, type /chjoin EntityLFM to join the player-made global channel, then use /1 hello to talk in it. (the # depends on whether you are already in another chat channel, so if you're already in another chat channel, this one may be /2). | |} ---- Hey now, I play ONE Aurin....and it's an alt that I rarely if ever log into :P Chua for the win. | |} ---- ---- ----